Peacemaker .45
High powered but low capacity |unlock = 31 |slot = 3 |wtype = 3 |type = 6 |price = $701,000 |mag = 6 |max_ammo = 54 |rpm = 0.25 |damage = 180 |accuracy = 84 |stability = 12 |concealment = 26 |threat = 28 |shotgun_enter = 1.4333333 |shotgun_shell = 1 |shotgun_offset = 0 |sights_s_min = 2.8 |sights_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 2.9 |recoil_v_max = 3.0 |recoil_h_min = -0.5 |recoil_h_max = 0.5 }} The Peacemaker .45 revolver is a pistol released as part of The Butcher's Western Pack for PAYDAY 2. Overview The Peacemaker .45 is the apex of Pistol weapons, boasting very high damage (the highest of all Pistols) and good accuracy despite its age. These benefits come at the cost of versatility: the Peacemaker works best as a miniature Sniper Rifle or more obtuse Bronco .44, as the high recoil and agonizing reload time makes sustained fire-fights painful at best. Unlike the Bronco .44, the Peacemaker is a loading gate style revolver. This means that each shot is loaded individually into the cylinder through a flip-loading gate and thus the reload time varies based on the number of cartridges that need to be replaced. The animation is as a result quite different from the Bronco, featuring an added flourish when the weapon is switched to, and new firing animations to accommodate for the single-action hammer pull nature. Some Steam Community members have noted that the Peacemaker has a hidden accuracy nerf. In the game's code, it uses the same accuracy spread as the Reinfeld 880, which explains the accuracy discrepancy. This makes the revolver more effective at medium to ranged targets. It is also the only revolver in the game to allow the attachment of a stock. It has some very noticeable sway right after firing, this does not alter accuracy but it is advised to wait until your sights are dead on if you are running an improved accuracy build. Summary Pros: * Highest base raw damage of all pistols * Very high base concealment, which can be increased further with the Shootout Barrel * Extremely good RoF with Equilibrium Aced * Is the only revolver with an available stock attachment, which dampens recoil dramatically Cons: * Limited to six shots, and unaffected by Mag Plus (like the Bronco and the Piglet) * Slowest reload of all pistols to a full cylinder/magazine * Limited max ammo * Very few mods: cannot be suppressed, use gadgets, or equip a sight * Vicious recoil restricts iron-sights aiming * Is the only pistol in the game with a hidden and decreased accuracy stat, so it becomes difficult to compare its accuracy with that of the other pistols Tips * Because of this gun's low ammo supply and massive damage, care should be taken to aim shots well before firing. But don't aim from too far away: taking out snipers without the Precision Barrel is ill-advised and even with the barrel it can still be hard because of the weapon's decreased accuracy. * Purchasing the basic version of Gunslinger helps greatly with alleviating the Peacemaker's long reload time, and upgrading to Aced will further increase the damage to 166/shot, though this additional damage does not allow the gun to reach any significant new damage breakpoints. * Due to the very high base damage, the Peacemaker is ideal for spamming under the effects of Bullet Storm or Swan Song. It's also a great secondary for damaging Bulldozers, with three face shots being enough to kill one on Overkilll or under. * Fully Loaded Basic provides the player with extra bullets (i.e. 1.5 cylinders of additional ammo). * Like the Bronco, the very high recoil with the iron-sights means primary usage should be medium/low range hip firing. Available modifications Grip= |-|Slide= |-|Stock= Achievements Trivia * The Peacemaker .45 is based on the Colt Single Action Army Cavalry "Peacemaker", as evident by its default 7.5" barrel. It becomes the Colt Buntline when fitted with the Precision Barrel, and a Colt SAA Artillery with the Shootout Barrel. * The weapon can be seen dual-wielded by the Sheriff Cloaker in the Western Pack's trailer. This is only a demonstrational gimmick, as only single revolvers can be equipped and used in the final game. ** This is supposedly for the sake of efficiency, as firing, cocking and then subsequently reloading two revolvers of this type would take a very long time. Coupled with the fact that it cannot use gadgets and has high recoil, being unable to properly aim with the akimbo version would prove the setup too impractical to use. * The technique used when handling the Peacemaker is a widely known gunslinger gimmick called "fanning the hammer", in which the wielder keeps the trigger depressed with their index finger, and continuously "fans" the hammer with their free hand to produce a rapid-firing effect. With proper practice and technique the repeated shots can land very accurately with a relatively minor bloom. ** It is generally considered impractical in a combat situation however, as hammer fanning is essentially stylish hipfiring, which is generally inaccurate unless a great deal of focus and skill is demonstrated. It can also potentially be very damaging to the weapon if botched. *It is the third revolver to be added to the game, after the Bronco .44 and The Judge, and the second to be considered a pistol (The Judge is considered to be a shotgun by the game). It is also the first single-action revolver in the series to date. *The player character swings the Peacemaker's loading gate shut upon finishing a reload, which is impossible in reality as the gate's mounting axle was made to be somewhat frictional, as to prevent it from falling open on its own. For it to be snapped close that easily it would need to be very loose. **The extractor rod on the Peacemaker is never utilized to remove the spent cartridges, the player character will simply open the loading gate and jam in more bullets when needing to top up. Empty casings will just fall out on their own without any assisting gestures (taps, shakes, etc...) from the player character. ***On the flip side, this also means that the Peacemaker is currently the only revolver-type weapon to retain unfired bullets during a reload. **The Peacemaker is also set to "fully-cocked" a.k.a. "ready to fire" position when being reloaded. This is technically incorrect and hazardous, as while good trigger discipline is exercised while reloading, Colt percussion revolvers are well-known for having sensitive hammers, meaning almost any given contact on either the trigger or hammer in this position will damage the firing mechanism and cause the revolver to discharge. A real Single Action Army reload (or any percussion revolver of its type) is only considered "safe" when the hammer is set at the "half-cocked" position and the cylinder loaded to five, leaving one chamber open in case the hammer jumps. * It is the most powerful non-explosive secondary weapon in the game in terms of raw damage, dealing 151 damage per shot (166 with Gunslinger aced). ** This is absurd from a realistic standpoint, as balancing aside, the .45 Colt cartridge chambered for the Colt SAA while powerful, is still vastly outperformed by the more modern .50 Action Express (Deagle) and .44 Magnum (Bronco .44) rounds. While utilizing a modern high powered propellant load with modern smokeless powder could theoretically give a weapon chambered with the round something approaching such a level of performance as more modern cartridges, genuine Colt SAA revolvers were designed to use black powder cartridges that produced much lower internal pressure within the weapon and attempting to fire such a customized high pressure smokeless powder charge from one would at best damage the weapon (possibly severely) or at worst cause it to explode in the shooter's hand. * It is the only revolver to have an available Stock attachment. Gallery file:Colt SAA.jpg|The Peacemaker .45. file:Colt SAAmod.jpg|The Peacemaker .45 with Grand Grip and Precision Barrel. file:Colt SAAmod1.jpg|The Peacemaker .45 with Grand Grip, Precision Barrel and Ol´ Ben's Stock. file:Colt SAAmod2.jpg|The Peacemaker .45 with Shootout Barrel. Peacemaker Ovk.png|The Peacemaker as shown on the announcement site. Peacemaker In Action.jpg|The Peacemaker in action. Peacemaker FBI Files.png|Photo presented in the FBI Files. ru:Peacemaker .45 Category:The Butcher's Western Pack DLC Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)